Another Italy
by Narya Anima
Summary: W każdym z nas jest coś dziwnego, nieludzkiego. Ale nie musisz się przejmować czytelniku... nie musisz dopóki to coś z ciebie nie wyjdzie. Ale jak myślisz, co by się stało, gdyby uśpiona w Feliciano Vargas dzikość się obudziła?
1. Rozdział - Co ci się stało Feliciano?

**Rozdział 1 – Co ci się stało Feliciano?**

Codzienne życie w obozie państw Osi: wstajesz o nieludzkiej porze, Niemcy pomaga ci się ubrać, biegasz super mega dużo kółek w około nieludzko dużego boiska, prosisz Niemcy o zawiązanie butów, wreszcie po tej katordze jest śniadanie... choć to słowo na „ś" to za dużo powiedziane, potem Niemcy znów robi jakieś absurdalne ćwiczenia, w których musisz brać udział, w końcu jest obiad... dobrze, że twoi podwładni robią ci pastę, bo nie wiem czy być wyrobił, kolejne ćwiczenia, kolacja, prysznic i wreszcie idziesz spać.

„Nie mam pojęcia jak ty możesz to wytrzymać" pomyślał. Nie rozumiał jak ten głupek Feliciano może żyć takim trybem życia. To był absurd. A najbardziej wkurwiał go Niemcy.

„Ja nie mogę, co ty w nim widzisz?" To było jakieś chore... Nie rozumiał.

* * *

- _Germania_[1]! _Germania_! – zawołał Feliciano.

- O co chodzi szeregowy Vargas? – spytał Aryjczyk. Feliciano spojrzał na niego z ukrytym politowaniem. Nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego nawet po służbie Niemcy się do niego tak zwracał.

- Kiedy będziemy u _Giappone_[2]? – spytał. Płynęli do najstarszego państwa już od 2 tygodni. Włochom się już od jakiegoś czasu nudziło.

- Pytasz się o to już 3 raz od ostatniej godziny – zganił go młodszy Belishmidt – jak już mówiłem, będziemy za kilka godzin.

Włochy westchnął rozczarowany. Podszedł do stalowej barierki i spojrzał na piękne błękitne, ale już nudne, fale Oceanu Indyjskiego. Spojrzał na horyzont i dojrzał w oddali pierwszą z wysepek Japonii. Podekscytowany złapał się stalowej linki, przyczepionej do komina parowego i stanął na śliskiej barierce.

- _Giappone!_ – krzyknął z uśmiechem. Chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć przyjaciela. Nagle statkiem wstrząsało coś. Feliciano zachwiał się na barierce. Woda z najbliższej fali chlusnęła mu w oczy, a chłopak puścił się linki spadając do wody.

- _ITALIEN_[3]! – usłyszał za sobą krzyk Niemiec. Spadając widział pochylonego Aryjczyka z jedną ręką wyciągniętą w jego stronę i przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

„Dlaczego... tak patrzysz... _Germania_?..". Włoch miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Spadał, aż w końcu dotknął lodowatych fal. Oczy powiększyły mu się, ale po chwili zamknął je. Nie wiedział co się wokoło niego dzieje.

* * *

- Feliciano... – głos dobiegał znikąd – Feliciano! – mocniejszy. Chyba ktoś na niego krzyczał. Miał zadziwiająco spokojny, ale też znajomy głos – Feliciano, _fanculo_[4] jak nie wstaniesz to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam i przerobię na pastę! – krzyknął głos.

Vargas jakby na usłyszenie magicznego słowa, choć po części magiczne to ono było, wyprostował się i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. Zdziwił się. Nad nim stał on sam. No, nie do końca, widział kilka drobnych różnic. Chłopak przed nim miał ciemniejszą karnację, różowe oczy, które pod światłem błyskały na fioletowo bądź czerwono, oraz brak uśmiechu.

- Ciao, jaka pasta? – przywitał się. Nim się zorientował „drugi on" złapał go za włosy i przysunął do swojej twarzy.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – spytał – To, że... uch, jestem do ciebie podobny nie znaczy, że możesz sobie pozwalać na takie zachowanie. A teraz jeszcze raz – mówiąc to szarpnął go i rzucił na podłogę... o ile to można było nazwać podłogom. Feliciano zauważył, że są w czymś na kształt... nicości? Było tu czarno i zimno, a dodatkowo nie można było zobaczyć gdzie są ściany i podłoga.

- _Mi dispiace_[5]! – krzyknął płaczliwie i przetarł oczy.

- Nie maż się, _cagna_[6] – warkną, a Vargas jak na zawołanie przestał.

- _Mi dispiac__e_ – szepnął. Przez chwile próbował się uspokoić. Po dłuższym czasie odważył się odezwać – Jeśli mogę się spytać... kim jesteś?

- Potrzebne ci to do szczęścia? – spytał „drugi on"

- _Non_[7]... _ma_[8] nie rozumiem. Widzę się pierwszy raz, a ty...

- Jakie, _put__tana_[9], pierwszy? – syknął i dźgnął go końcówką buta w policzek.

- _Ma_... ja na prawdę... – znów zaczął płakać.

- Eh, jesteś wkurwiający. W każdym razie zaraz się obudzisz – powiedział.

- Jak to? – spytał zdziwiony

- Tak to, kretynie. Zamknij oczy – rozkazał sucho.

- Ale... po co? – spytał nieśmiało Włoch.

- Zamknij oczy – rozkazał już mocniej akcentując akcentując pierwsze słowo.

Feliciano jak w wojsku wykonał polecenie. A potem była już tylko pustka.

* * *

- _Italien! _– usłyszał głos Niemca.

„_Mio dio_[10], człowieku, przestać drzeć mordę" – pomyślał. „Nie masz co innego do roboty?". Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na aryjczyka. Za mężczyzną stał Kiku. Znajdowali się w jego pokoju w rezydencji Hondy.

- Italien, dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział Beilshmidt i dotknął policzka Vargasa.

Oczy Niemiec i Japonii otworzyły się szeroko gdy Włochy strzepnął dłoń z policzka.

- _Germania, fanculo, _przecież nie utonąłem – warknął i przeczesał palcami jeszcze mokre włosy, odgarniając buntujące się kosmyki z czoła. Pozostałe państwa ze zdziwieniem zauważyły, że oczy chłopaka mają kolor różu. Skóra także wydawała się ciemniejsza, choć Włoch nadal był blady.

- Co ci się stało Feliciano?– spytał zdziwiony Honda

- Urusai[11] – syknął po japońsku by dobitnie pokazać rozmówcy co myśli o jego zmartwieniu. Włoch przeciągnął sie i wstał.

- Grazie[12] za opiekę, a teraz se już idźcie, bo psujecie mi O2 – powiedział z twarzą wypraną od emocji i podszedł do półki z książkami. Znalazł tam tomik włoskiej poezji weneckiego kardynała Pietrego Bembo[13]. Gdy się odwrócił pozostałe Państwa Osi nadal tkwiły w tym samym miejscu i nadal wpatrywały się w niego zdziwione.

- Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie? – spytał. Gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi poczuł jak żułka na czole zaczyna mi niebezpiecznie pulsować – Won – syknął.

Podziałało. Po chwili Japonia i Niemcy ulotnili się z pokoju.

* * *

1 – Germania wło. Niemcy

2 – Giappone wło. Japonia

3 – Italien niem. Włochy

4 – fanculo wło. ja pierdole

5 – Mi dispiace wło. przepraszam

6 – cagna wło. kurwa (prostytutka)

7 – non wło. nie

8 – ma wło. ale

9 – puttana wło. kurwa

10 – mio dio wło. mój boże

11 – Urusai jap. zamknij się

12 – Grazie wło. dziękuję

13 - tak, naprawdę taki ktoś istniał. Więcej u cioci Wikipedii

* * *

Pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego opowiadania. Nie wiem czy ono wam przypadnie do gustu, ale mam ochotę na 2p


	2. Rozdział - Mów mi Luciano

**Rozdział 2 – Mów mi Luciano**

Spędził nad lekturą cały dzień. Strasznie mu się nudziło. Chciał akcji, wrażeń. Tak w ogóle, to kiedy oni ostatnio walczyli przeciwko Aliantom? Tak, trochę za dużo czasu minęło. Wstał z posłania i przeciągnął się. Podszedł do szafy. Szukał czegoś odpowiedniego do założenia, jednak wisiały tu tylko te ochydne mundury w odcieniu błękitu.

- _Puttana_ – syknął. Feliciano nigdy nie miał nic hmn... militarno-eleganckiego. Nagle na dnie szafy dojrzał pudło. Wyciągnął je i dmuchnął chcąc zetrzeć kurz. Na kartonie widniał symbol jakiejś włoskiej firmy szyjącej mundury. Chłopak otworzył pudło.

- Ciekawe kiedy on to dostał – zastanowił się. Niby znał każdy dzień z życia Felicino, ale nie pamiętał, by chłopak to dostał. W pudle leżał starannie złożony brązowy mundur. Do kompletu były także czapka i buty. Uśmiechnął się. O wiele bardziej ten strój mu się podobał. Wyją z szafy czarną koszulę i krawat. Założył na siebie marynarkę i zapiął pasek, do którego przyczepił czerwony sznurek. Wciągnął na siebie brązowe spodnie, a na końcu założył czarne, sznurowane, długie do kolan buty na lekkim obcasie. Szybko rozczesał włosy i założył czapkę z fioletowym piórkiem oraz krótkie czarne rękawiczki.

Wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

W tym samym czasie kilka pokoi dalej w salonie urządzonym w dość europejskim stylu siedział Ludwig i Kiku.

- Jak myślisz, _Japan_[1], co my zrobimy z Feliciano? – spytał cicho. Martwił się o Włocha i to nawet bardzo.

- Przykro mi _Doitsu-san_[2], ale sam nie mam pojęcia – przyznał równie zmartwiony Honda.

- _Scheiβe_[3]... co mu się stało? – spytał sam siebie Ludwig.

W tym właśnie momencie do salonu wszedł Vargas. Beilshmidt prawie nie zakrztusił się pitą właśnie whisky. Trzeba było przyznać, że Feliciano prezentował się teraz lepiej niż w swoim niebieskim uniformie. Na pewno bardziej seksownie, pociągająco, ponętnie i... złowrogo.

- Nic się nie stało _Germania_. Po prostu mam dość bycia debilnym dzieckiem, które nic nie potrafi zrobić samo – warknął i przejechał językiem po ustach. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy jak pociągająco wygląda.

Niemcy przełknął ślinkę. Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia z salonu. Jednak gdy chciał przekroczyć próg poczuł na policzku ból. Dotknął go i odkrył, że ręce są umazane w krwi. Spojrzał na osobę obok. Feliciano ściskał w jednej dloni nóż wojskowy.

- _Italien_...

Włoch uśmiechnął się złowróżebnie

- Wiesz, _Germania_, nie pozwoliłem ci wyjść – szepnął mu do ucha nie przejmując się obecnością wstydliwego Hondy – Zapamiętaj tą lekcje.

- Feliciano... – szepnął.

- Mów mi Luciano – odparł i wyszedł z salonu zostawiając oniemiałe nacje.

* * *

Im dużej przebywał w tym domu tym bardziej się nudził. Nic się tu nie działo. Wszedł do kuchni i rozkazał młodej Japonce zrobić mu makaron Gnocchi i sos Boloneze z chili i kawałkami mięsa. Uwielbiał pastę, ale lubił ją trochę urozmaicać.

Szlag go jasny trafił gdy kobieta postawiła przed nim Spaghetti z sosem Neapoli posypanym serem. Okey, lubił i taką pastę, ale poprosił (albo raczej rozkazał) o coś innego. Nie miał ochoty wrzeszczeć na nią. Zjadł po czym zaczął tłumaczyć jak nazywają się poszczególne makarony i jak przyrządzą się różne sosy. W sumie, był zadowolony, że uświadomił kolejnym kretynom różnicę w paście.

Trochę sobie urozmaicił dzień, jednak dalej mu się nudziło, a zbliżał się wieczór. Postanowił odwiedzić obóz swoich chłopców. Obóz Włochów znajdował się około 250 metrów od posiadłości Hondy. Szybko przeszedł ten kawałek i wszedł do obozu generała.

- _Buonasera_[4] – przywitał się i usiadł na składanym krześle przed stołem. Leżała tam mapa i różne figurki przedstawiające samoloty, statki i żołnierzy; w różnych kolorach. Wszystkie leżały w miejscach gdzie łatwo było by uciec.

- _Buonasera Mr. Italia_[5] – odparł generał - Co cię tu sprowadza? – spytał. Vergas rzadko zaglądał do namiotu generała, gdyż pokładał w nim wszystkie swoje nadzieje i wierzył, że jego taktyki są dobre.

- Chciałbym byśmy trochę tu pozmieniali – powiedział – Po pierwsze masz zmienić pozycję naszych statków i samolotów z numer 2 na 5. Żołnierze mają udać się na pozycje 16.

- To bardzo ryzykowne posunięcie _Mr. Italia_ – zauważył mężczyzna.

- Wiem – powiedział ze złowróżebnym uśmiechem – Ale nasi przeciwnicy się tego nie spodziewają. Mamy przewagę.

- _Si ser_[6] – mężczyzna pochylił głowę w geście szacunku – Czy uzgodniłeś to już z _Mr. Germania _i ?

- Nie – odparł szczerze – Ale nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Zresztą, niech się nie wtrącają. Mam kilka pomysłów, a oni mi będą tylko przeszkadzać.

- _Si ser_!

* * *

Nadszedł kolejny dzień. Ludwig i Kiku wsiedli na statek i czekali na ostatnie państwo. Jednak gdy na zegarze wybiła 9:30 – godzina wypłynięcia – Włoch nadal nie było. Niemcy i Japonia zaczęli się poważnie martwić brakiem młodszego Vergasa. Na mostku odnaleźli generała Włoch.

- _Entschuldigung_[7] gdzie jest _Italien_? – spytał

- _Mr._ Luciano wyleciał cztery godziny temu – odparł mężczyzna.

Pozostałe państwa Osi zdziwiły się. Dziwnie im brzmiało imię „Luciano" gdy mówiło się o Włochach. Ale jeszcze bardziej dziwił ich fakt, że chłopak wstał wcześniej od nich i... czy jego generał właśnie powiedział, że chłopak wyleciał?

- Jak to? – zdziwili się.

- _Mr. _Luciano wyleciał z Tokyo o 5:30 i udał się w stronę Chin – powiedział generał.

- Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedział? – spytał ponownie Ludwig.

- Powiedział, że nie musicie tego wiedzieć, _Mr. Germania_ – odparł spokojnie włoski generał.

Zrezygnowane nacje udały się w stronę pokładu. Co mieli robić skoro Włochy już wyleciał?

* * *

Gdzieś nad morzem japońskim Luciano leciał swoim pięknym myśliwcem Macchi MC.205. Za nim podążały dwa bombowce i kilka Reggiane Re.2000[8]. Vergas z wielkim diabolicznym uśmiechem trzymał stery samolotu. Uwielbiał latać i robić powietrzne akrobacje, jednak teraz po prostu leciał, gdyż wiedział, że musi oszczędzać paliwo. Spokojnie myślał nad strategią jaką powinni zastosować.

Anglia usiadł przy stole i podniósł do ust filiżankę wypełnioną drogocennym napojem. Dawno nie było tu, w Chinach gdzie serwowano jedną z najlepszych herbat. Wczoraj Yao wyjechał na chwilę do Pekinu, ale miał wrócić za trzy dni, więc Arthur i jego wychowanek nie martwili się. Było tu niezwykle spokojnie i swojsko od jakiegoś czasu. Jednak... czuł teraz jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój. Jakby jakaś chmura burzowa się zbliżała. Spojrzał w dal. Na błękicie nieba zobaczył kilka czarnych plamek...

Podniósł do oczy lornetkę.

- _Holy shit_[9] – przeklną i pobiegł w stronę namiotu Ameryki.

- Alfred! – krzyknął wybudzając chłopaka z popołudniowej drzemki.

- Iggy, nie wrzeszcz tak – jęknął młodszy na tą niespodziewaną pobudkę.

- _Axis_[10] – powiedział krótko Kirkland, a Jones od razu wstał.

- Który? – spytał rzeczowo.

- Są jeszcze za daleko, ale mają myśliwce i bombowce.

Ameryka i Anglia natychmiast opuścili namiot. Co rusz krzyczał ktoś rozkazy. Po kilku minutach całe wojsko było gotowe. Młodsze państwo chwyciło za lornetkę i spojrzało w stronę nadlatującego wroga.

- Bez sensu mnie obudziłeś Iggy – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- _What_? – zdziwił się Kirkland

- To tylko Włochy...

- Eh... a ja się martwiłem, że to Niemcy – powiedział ze skruchą w glosie. Było mu trochę głupio, że z takiego powodu obudził wychowanka.

- Pewnie nawet nie zaatakują – mruknął młodszy – ale lepiej być czujnym – powiedział już ciszej. Tak, coś wisiało w powietrzu.

* * *

Niemcy i Japonia także postanowili wyjecie i zatrzymać południowca. Martwili się o Feliciano... albo raczej Luciano jak go zaczęto nazywać.

Kiku użył myśliwca Kawasaki Ki-102, a Ludwig Messerschmitta P.1101.

„_Italien_ co się z tobą dzieje?" – pomyślał Ludwig. Miał wrażenie, że tego Włochy stać na więcej. Codziennie prosił o to by Vargas spoważniał i zmądrzał. Teraz trochę żałował swojej decyzji, bo nie wiedział co Luciano mógł zrobić.

* * *

Alfred i Arthur ledwo usunęli się gdy jedna z bomb trafiła w namiot

- Co do... – nad ich głowami przeleciał jeden z myśliwców, a po chwili usłyszeli serię strzałów.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje – spytał sam siebie Ameryka. Od kiedy to Włosi atakowali z takim zacieńciem i taką taktyką. Ich ludzie nie mogli się nawet nigdzie schować.

- Alfred! – krzyknął Kirkland by jego głos dotarł do Ameryki pomimo strzałów – Musimy się... poddać – oboje tego nie chcieli, ale co mogli zrobić. Włochy, tak, WŁOCHY ich rozgromił. Amerykanin niechętnie się zgodził. Wiedział, że z pomocą Anglii spokojnie uciekną, a potem sprowadzam posiłki.

Gdy oddziały aliantów wywiesiły białą flagę, tak charakterystyczną wcześniej dla Feliciano, bombowce zaprzestały ataku. Samoloty zaczęły lądować. Wtedy jakiś nierozważny Amerykanin wystrzelił z armatki i trafił w jeden z myśliwców. Śilnik Macchi zaczął sie palić. Gdy samolot był tuż przy ziemi, pilot otworzył kopułę i wyskoczył tuż przed wybuchem maszyny.

Gdy kurz, który powstał podczas wybuchu trochę opadł, Anglia i Ameryka mogli zobaczyć rozmazaną sylwetkę młodego Vargasa.

- _Buongiorno_[11]_forza_ _alleata_[12] – przywitał się cień.

Alfred i Arthur uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Mimo, że jeden z ich żołnierzy wykazał się niekompetencją to teraz mieli szansę zlapać Włochy. Jednak ich zdziwienie nie miało granic, gdy kurz całkowicie opadł. Feliciano wyglądał... inaczej. Różowe oczy, które teraz wpadały lekko w czerwień, szalony uśmiech i brązowy mundur.

- Who are you? – warknął Amerykanin. To przecież nie mógł być ten głupek Włochy.

- Il mio nome e Luciano Vargas[13] Sono un Italia[14] – odparła postać – Ale po co te uprzejmości skoro mnie znacie. To wasz koniec.

* * *

- „_Japan_ słyszysz mnie?" – spytał Niemiec przez głośnik.

- „_Hai, Doitsu-san_„ – odparł Kiku.

- „Widzisz to samo co ja?" – spytał gdy na horyzoncie zaczął majaczyć czarny dym.

- „_Hai_! Też się martwię" – przyznał po chwili.

Pomimo braku ludzi ruszyli w stronę brzegów Chin.

* * *

1 – Japan niem. Japonia (różni się od angielskiego Japan tym, że nie czyta się tego „dżapan", a „japan" tak jak się pisze)

2 – Doitsu jap. Niemcy. Końcówka „-san" to oznaka szacunku.

3 – Scheiβe niem. Cholera (czyt. szajze)

4 – Buonasera wło. dobry wieczór

5 – Mr. Italia wło. Panie Włochy

6 – Si ser wło. Tak jest

7 – Entschuldigung niem. Przepraszam (w sensie angielskiego „excuse me")

8 – tak jak Mecchi MC.205, Reggiane Re.2000 jest jednym z włoskich myśliwców produkowanych podczas IIWW

9 – Holy shit ang. O cholera

10 – Axis ang. Oś

11 – Buongiorno wło. dzień dobry

12 – forza alleata wło. alianci

13 – Il mio nome e Luciano Vargas wło. Nazywam sie Luciano Vargas

14 – Sono un Italia wło. Jestem Włochami

* * *

Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, ale gdy piszę to w kilku językach to czasami wszystko mi się myli.


End file.
